Talk:Isolation
Untitled Shouldn't someone clean this page up a bit? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:02, 16 August 2007 (UTC) The main image Look at the top-center of the image. Anything look familiar? --Hunter-113 21:08, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Yep, it's an Ark panel. Actually, I think this level takes place at the actual Ark, which will be more clear on the 25th. Terin 12:51, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Something special happens when you play for a while? The Flood might come out to play...DEAR GOD THATS AMAZING! Kap2310 02:53, 22 September 2007 (UTC) It can't really be the ark, in the sky is the boomerang nebula/galaxy whatever that the flood supposedly came from. For it to be visible in broad daylight would mean you'd have to be close, VERY close (in astronomical terms). This map is from another galaxy! =P 03:13, 22 September 2007 (UTC) If this map is in the true Ark (a.k.a. Installation 00) then it would be out of our galaxy, since you see our galaxy in the sky above the Ark. This means that you could probably see the Flood's galaxy also. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:46, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Ah yes, but judging by the date, the guy before you had never played the game and therefore didn't know that. Captain J Do you get attacked by Flood I need to know so I'll have the jump on my friends when we play here. So do Flood come out and kill you? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:50, 11 October 2007 (UTC) No idea. I've played it for more than 5 min and I never saw any changes. It's a sweet map, but I dunno about this whole Flood thing. The little bulbs that contain flood infection forms in campaign are empty. Mr Toad 06:55, 13 October 2007 (UTC) From my experience, after around 50 minutes of slowly forging on the map, the grass does begin to die and the tunnels get darker like in 'Cortana'. No flood going around killing though. Maybe someone could leave their game on for a long while and check in occasionaly? No Flood, but there are bulbous pulsing things and a porta. If you hit the pulsing things, you only hear a Flood scream. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC) flood thing ive only noticed that those little dot things you see scattered all over the hill parts disappear then re-appear every now and then, but ive only been playing for about 30 mins. edit: well, ive been on the map for three hous straight and nothings happened. Well, I just read the Halo 3 Official Guide and they say "don't worry about the Flood stuff, no Flood will come up to attack you" and I think they would have mentioned it if it was true (to bad it isn't) --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:18, 5 November 2007 (UTC) The Over-time thing I've left the level on for three hours, and the little Flood things have spread for a good portion of the grass. Some grass has seemed to die, but between now and a half-hour ago, the little things have gone, and have started to regrow. No major thing yet. I'm going to let my thing run for a few hours more to see what happens. I just played on the map for about 1 hour and 30 minutes. I had the same things happen. Sentinels If i destroy a sentinel, will it drop a sentinel beam? i highly doubt it, but one never knows. Spartan 107 04:20, 13 December 2007 (UTC) No, they just explode. The Sentinel Beam is not included on any maps unless it's a custom game. I've tried it... -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:14, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Why on the Ark? Why did the Forerunner build a Flood containment facility if the the Ark is supposed to be a safe haven from the Flood? Isn't there a possibility of a Flood breakout? lovemuffin 23:25, 22 February 2008 (UTC) A Flood Contaminment Facility is need on every Halo,seeing as the Forerunners built the Halos as a weapon against the Flood,right?So if a outbreak was to happen,(and the forerunners still lived),they would use sentials to attack and if it got to bad,boom.Halo rings fire at their will,or so I belive.--Fernando 04:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC)